Dog Days
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome is in her last year of highschool and wants to get through it without too much drama. But with a guy named Hojo not getting her hints she's not interested, the new exchange student Sesshoumaru, and a strange white dog, nothing is going the way she had hoped! But maybe some of these changes will lead Kagome down a path she hadn't known existed for her? Romance, Humor, Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

**5/20/13 ALERT Update For Followers: ****Hello everyone who has been following this story! Now before you start a mob over my absence and lack of updating let me explain. **

**I didn't know where I was going with this story. And I also realized what a terrible job I was doing with details. As one of the reviews pointed out I've been rushing the story and it bothers me quite a bit.**

**So I took a break from it to do other stories. Then school got hectic and I forgot...**

**BUT the good news is I'm taking an interest back in it! Yay! **

**That also means I'm going through the chapters and making changes. So I hope you will all re-read and stick with me and bare through the wait. **

**As always R&R!**

**-Love tierraangelica**

**...**

_I'm going to be late! Why did my alarm have to break today? _Kagome thought bitterly.

She pedaled her bike faster dodging pedestrians and yelling apologies. She looked at her watch and saw she actually might make it to school if she kept up this pace. The large sky blue colored building came into view and she smiled.

_Yes!_

Students started to pack into the high school as the bell rang for everyone to report to class.

_Only a couple blocks away! _

All she had to do was ride past the small park next to the school and she'd be there. But as the park's scenery flew by the blurred sigh of a brown cardboard box under a tree caught Kagome's eye and she slowed to halt before maneuvering the bike backwards to the large oak tree the box was under.

Inside were four little kittens.

"Aww," she crooned out loud. "Poor things."

Obviously they had just been left there but Kagome still twisted her head around for any sigh of an owner. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark gray clouds hovering above. Hadn't her mother said it was going to rain?

Kagome had been in such a rush to leave she hadn't bothered to grab an umbrella... The thought reminded her she was late for school.

_I can't leave them here though!_

With the threat of a down pour she groaned in frustration and picked up the box. It was slightly heavy but not enough that it was difficult to carry while pushing her bike last block and into the school. She parked her bike and locked it up before speed walking up the five steps and into the school's main doors while still carrying the box. She peered around the empty lockers for any teachers or the Disciplinary committee members who may still be lingering but it was empty.

Maybe she'd get a break for once?

She changed her shoes and grabbed the box again. It wouldn't fit in her locker so she'd have to find another place. Hopefully the janitor would help her out and keep the kittens hidden for her if she asked nicely. Meanwhile she would hide out in the library and wait until the bell rang for second period.

But that meant she would have to sneak down the hallway past her home room class first. Kagome gulped as she peeked down the quiet hallway and sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't get caught. Even though she was tip-toeing every so stealthily, every step she took down the hallway sounded so exasperatingly loud in her ears.

Kagome was in front of her home room door when it flew open and her teacher stood there staring at Kagome in exaggerated shock.

"Kagome Higurashi! Late again! And trying to skip class?!" the women's shrill voice echoed in the halls.

"Mrs. Nakano I'm not trying to skip class," Kagome tried to explain but realized that was exactly what she had been trying to do.

"What's in that box?"

"Um, just some papers." Her second lie.

"Get in here this instant!"

Kagome entered the classroom and tried not blush as everyone stared at her.

"Mrs. Nakano I really need to go deliver this box. It's urgent that-"

A strained meow from one of the kittens interupted the excuse she was creating.

"_Was that a cat I just heard?_" Mrs. Nakano gasped. "Mrs. Higurashi. Let me see that box," she ordered sternly.

"My box of papers?" Kagome feigned innocence.

"_NOW_." The teacher was losing her patience.

Kagome sighed and held the box out to her teacher who jerked it out of her hands. Anther cry came from the kittens.

"Careful!"

The teacher raised her eyebrow and opened the cardboard slabs and a gave a deep frown. "Animals are not allowed in school Mrs. Higurashi. Put these back were you found them or have your mother come to pick them up." The teacher placed the box into Kagome's arms. "I'll also see you after school today."

"Yes ma'am," Kagome sighed. She turned to the class and smiled bashfully. "If anyone would like to adopt a kitten please don't hesitate to see me about it!" With that she slid the classroom door open and closed it behind her.

"Good going," she spoke to the kittens as she took her time walking down to the janitors office at the end of the hall. They only looked up at her with glass looking blue eyes.

"Well it's not totally your fault. That teacher hates me anyways..."

When she reached the janitor's office and knocked twice, an old man opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Takeda," Kagome greeted. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What would that be?" he asked already full of curiosity as he observed the small felines.

"Please look after these kittens until I can come and get them. I'm being held after school."

"Hm...," he rubbed his mug in thought. "Okay but in return I'll need that recipe for your Christmas cookies. My wife has been nagging me to get it from you after she tasted them at your Christmas party last year."

Kagome smiled. "Well I guess I could share it. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

He took the box gently from her arms. "Thanks kid."

"No problem. Thank you as well!" Kagome waved as she headed back down the hall to class.

...

"You got in trouble _again?_" Eri asked.

Kagome's other two friends, Yuka and Ayumi, tsked and shook their heads in unison.

"Yeah but it was a box of kittens! I couldn't leave them out in the cold rain!" She pointed at a window where the rain was splattering against the glass.

"That's our Kagome," Yuka said. "Always helping out."

"A real animal saver too," Ayumi added.

"Hey hey did you guys here we're getting a new exchange student?" Umi said.

"He or she?"

"He," Eri answered.

"Hope he's hot. Not many lookers in this school, "Ayumi muttered.

"Accept Hojo," Yuka smirked. "Isn't that right Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry guys I wasn't listening. Hey! Do any of you guys want a kitten?"

All the girls laughed at their friend's obliviousness to the opposite gender.

"Poor Hojo."

"Kagome's so hard headed."

"Hey I'm right here!" Kagome protested.

The girls only laughed more.

...

"I'm home!" Kagome called through the house.

"Hey sis!" Souta called from the living room where he was watching TV. He looked away from the screen and in her direction. "What's with the box?"

She walked over to him and set the kittens down. Souta peered inside while Kagome explained.

"Found them abandoned so I brought them home. Can you help me make signs so I can get them adopted?"

"Yeah sure!" Souta picked up a black and white spotted kitten and cradled it to his chest.

Kagome's own cat sauntered over to investigate the box.

"You be nice to them Buyo," Kagome ordered and gave the cat a stern look before going into the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Hey Kagome. Can you do me a favor sweetie?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Can you go to the store and buy some eggs?"

"No problem. I need to pick up some extra milk anyways."

"You're a life saver!"

Kagome took the money her mother handed her. "I'll be back!" she called as she exited the front door.

She got on her bike and started riding. She had been thinking of possible owners for the kittens when a group of three guys huddled by an alley brought her out of her thoughts. She slowed down and examined the situation. It wasn't really an alley she observed, more of an indent in the wall that was deep enough to allow a person to lay against it and not be seen until you were in front of the gap. In the gap was a large dog with pure white fur.

"What a stupid animal," one guy said.

"Yeah it cornered itself," another snickered.

When she saw one guy pick up an empty glass beer bottle and cock his hand back she jumped off her bike and into the gap.

"There you are!" She walked toward the dog. "I've been looking all around for you!"

"That your dog?" The guy with the bottle asked.

"Oh yes!" She made her eyes go wide. "Did he bite you?"

"No. He tried to though," another answered.

"He scratched me!" another accused.

"Oh my. He hasn't had any of his shots yet... You know like rabies?"

"T-that mutt has rabies?" The guy with the bottle asked nervously.

"Very likely. He doesn't like strangers either." As if on cue the dog growled and showed its teeth. "If I was you I'd leave now. He's _much_ stronger than me."

"Come on let's go! This dog's freaken sick and crazy." The guys went on their way at a fast pace looking over their shoulders one in awhile.

Kagome waiting until they were out of sight to turn to the dog. She was lucky he hadn't tried to attack her. "Hey boy, you okay?"

The dog looked at her but made no move toward her.

She crouched down. "Here boy," she whistled but the dog showed no intention of moving from it's crouched stance.

"Well I can't make you come with me..." Kagome sighed. "Oh well, I wish I had something to feed you at least... Oh! Stay there!"

She remembered the dog treats she had in her bike's basket-she kept them in case she saw neighborhood dogs.

She tossed to biscuits his way. "Take care boy. Stay out of trouble okay?"

Kagome made her way back towards her bike where she had abandoned it on the side walk. Before continuing her trip to the store she took another glance at the dog. She couldn't help but wonder about the dog's golden colored eyes.

...

"Ok class! We have a new exchange student!" The teacher announced. "This is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

There were whispers and squeals as the exchange student said hello.

Kagome finally stopped looking out the window, lost in thought as usual, to see what the big commotion was about. In front of the classroom was a very tall guy with extremely long white hair. He was incredibly handsome and Kagome realized why there had been so much noise. The thing that really interested her were his hypnotizing honey colored eyes. Even though they were contacts they suited him very well. But she was surprised when those eyes landed on hers and seemed to linger there for a longer time before moving on.

Or maybe she was imagining things?

"Please take a seat where ever one is available." Even the teacher seemed to be talking nicer than ever.

"Thank you," he replied. His voice was deep and smooth.

"There's a seat right here Sesshoumaru-sama!" A girl pointed to the one right next to hers.

_The guy already has a fan base starting in the class_, Kagome thought. _He'll be instantly popular with those looks._

"I prefer to be near the windows," he replied in a deep mono tone. He took a seat at the vacant desk behind Kagome.

Kagome was surprised that he had rejected her. The girl, Chiyo, was liked by almost all the males in the school. Kagome turned her attention to the lesson as the teacher started writing on the dry erase board and her thoughts never returned to the person right behind her.

...

When it was time for lunch Kagome met with her friends and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Is the new exchange student in your class?"

"Does he sit by you?"

"Is he hot?"

Kagome put her hands in front of her. "Whoa. Yes, yes, and he's over there in line so look for yourself."

They looked in the direction she had pointed and before Kagome had more questions thrown at her she excused herself. She had more important things to do then talk about some guy. There were still four kittens in her house that needed good homes. She put up the fliers she and Souta had made anywhere she could and visited some people she thought might be interested.

She taped a flier to a bulletin board outside the gym where sports news was usually put. Kagome turned to walk back into the school when she saw Sesshoumaru walking her way.

_Maybe he wants a cat?_ Kagome thought.

Although she doubted it. He looked more like a dog person.

Never the less Kagome swerved into his path with a smile on her face.

"Hi! You're in my home room class. Sesshoumaru-sama right?"

"Hn."

"I'm Kagome Higarushi. Nice to meet you. You might not happen to want to adopt a kitten would you?" She handed him a flier and he took it gingerly. "I found them abandoned in the park and they need a loving home."

"I lean more to the canine side then feline," he replied in the same calm voice he had used in class and handed her back the didn't seem to show any emoition at all.

"Really? Oh well. If you know somebody who wants one , make sure to tell me ok?"

He nodded.

She gave him another bright smile. "Thanks. If there's anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask."

"Do you always take in strays?"

It was an unexpected question but Kagome answered without missing a beat. "If the animal is willing to cooperate, yes. I believe all living things should have the chance to live happy lives, animals and humans alike. My dream is to become a vet and open an animal shelter so this is good practice."

"Hn."

_He's not one for answers I guess. Maybe Kagome had talked to much and scared the guy? She inwardly shrugged. _

_Oh well. _

"It was nice talking with you but I need to go talk to more people about these kittens. See ya around." She waved at him and made her way back into the school building.

...

AN: R&R please!

**5/20/13 ALERT Update For Followers: ****Hello everyone who has been following this story! Now before you start a mob over my absence and lack of updating let me explain. **

**I didn't know where I was going with this story. And I also realized what a terrible job I was doing with details. As one of the reviews pointed out I've been rushing the story and it bothers me quite a bit.**

**So I took a break from it to do other stories. Then school got hectic and I forgot...**

**BUT the good news is I'm taking an interest back in it! Yay! **

**That also means I'm going through the chapters and making changes. So I hope you will all re-read and stick with me and bare through the wait. **

**As always R&R!**

**-Love tierraangelica**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

"I can't wait 'till break!" Eri exclaimed as she leaned against the wooden picnic table in the front of the school.

Kagome and her friends met here every morning before first bell rang.

"Only five more days after this weekend," Kagome stated, properly seated on the tables wooden plank seats.

"Way to looong," Eri groaned.

"Speaking of this weekend," Ayumi started sitting on top of the table with her knees to her chest. "Got any plans Kagome?" her voice seemed to be hinting something.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No, why?"

"Well there's a rumor going around Hojo's gonna ask you out sometime today," Yuka answered seated right next to Kagome.

It was Kagome's turn to groan.

Eri switched positions and leaned across the table with her arms supporting her face. "What don't you like about the guy?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not attracted to him," Kagome explained. "He just seems a little clingy and I just want to get through this year drama free and focus on vet school."

"Well then at least let him down gently," said Yuka sympathetically.

"Yeah I will. Or maybe I'll just avoid him..."

"Good luck with that," Ayumi scoffed. "Cause here he comes."

Kagome instantly bent down and moved to hide behind Yuka. "Where?!"

Ayumi started to crack up.

"She was just kidding," Eri explained trying not to laugh as well. "But you might wanna work on your hiding skills."

First bell rang and Ayumi was still laughing.

"Some friends you are," Kagome muttered bitterly and walked toward the front entrance of the school.

But what they had said was true. Hojo seemed to be everywhere today. Kagome had to go out of her way to avoid him. She walked cautiously to lunch and scouted out the cafeteria before entering. She spotted Hojo talking to Eri at their lunch table. Asking about Kagome's whereabouts no doubt.

It wasn't like this was the first time Kagome had to reject Hojo. He was just so hard-headed and cocky that known of her excuses and rejections seemed to deter him . At least he didn't stalk her though...

_The guy just doesn't catch a hint!_ Kagome mentally yelled, irritated at her situation.

She couldn't even eat lunch with her friends now! Kagome decided the roof was probably the safest place for today so she quickly made her way through the hallways and up two flights of steps. When she opened the door to the roof and looked around there was nobody in sight.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Finally no Hojo..."

She went and sat against the wall near the door and took out her lunch. As soon as Kagome went to take a bite of a rice ball she was grabbed around the waist and picked off the ground. Then pulled around the corner while another hand covered her mouth.

"MMMM!" she screamed with the hand muffling the sound. She looked up and saw the exchange student and that she was now sitting between his legs.

"Sh," he put a finger to his lips.

She muffled his name questioningly. She tried to say "hell no I will not shhh!" Then the sound of the door to the roof opening and closing caught her attention. Kagome stayed silent and listened intently.

"Damn she's not here," she heard a male voice say and knew immediately it was Hojo. "Must have just missed her..."

The door opened and closed once again and Kagome stayed put for moment before realizing where she was.

"Mmm mmm mmm mm mmm?" Kagome tugged on his hand as she tried to speak.

"What?" he asked then realized what she wanted and took his hand away from her mouth.

"I said 'can you let me go now?'" she repeated then frowned. "Hey buddy, that means your other hand too," she ground out.

He removed his grip on her waist. "My apologies."

Kagome stood up and turned around to look down at him but he had also stood up. He was towering over her with his large height advantage. She also noticed he was wearing the black school uniform with gold buttons today. She had a slight memory of him wearing normal clothes yesterday so he must have gotten his uniform late.

"So I'm going to assume you did that for my sake?" she asked finally.

"Hn."

"Why?"

"I was around this corner before you came. I overheard what you said when you came out here and then I heard someone coming up and assumed it was the person you were running from," he answered smoothly. "Or was I mistaken?" This was said with some hint of a challenge.

Kagome was too irked by his last question to ask how he could have heard such a thing. There was also the shock that he had spoken so many words in one go.

She glared at him. "I was not_ running _from anyone." She looked away and muttered, "I was avoiding him."

"I was unaware they were different things," he stated.

Kagome glared at him.

_Man he's infuriating!_ _And his hearing is incredible!_

"This is only the second time I've met you and I'm starting to dislike you," Kagome stated.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he replied but she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Sure you are," she snorted and walked back to where she had dropped her lunch when she had been 'saved'. "Thanks for the rescue and everything but I'm going to leave now."

"Until next time." He nodded at her.

She picked up her lunch and left the roof.

...

At the end of school Kagome got her bike and started pedaling home. She was happy today was Friday. No, more than happy, _ecstatic_. Three of the four kittens had already been adopted so there was only one left. Meaning she could go jogging today and let her brother feed it and watch over the little critter. As Kagome arrived home she parked her bike against the house and went inside.

"I'm home!" she called out while taking off her shoes. "I'm getting changed and going jogging!"

"Be careful dear! I heard there were wild dogs in that park forest you go jogging on!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom that rumors been around forever!" Kagome answered. Her mother referred to it as a park forest because it was heavy with trees and underbrush but had trails, benches, and pick nick tables scattered everywhere.

"Just be careful ok?"

"I will!" Kagome promised and then went upstairs to change into some jogging shorts, an old t-shirt, and some appropriate foot wear. With her phone in her pocket and music player in hand she headed downstairs.

Kagome looked into the living room and saw her mom sitting in the living room drinking some tea.

"I'll be home before dark," Kagome promised.

"Ok. Be safe. Love you," Mrs. Higurashi replied to her daughter.

"Love you too," Kagome replied ans headed out the door.

She put in her headphones and got jogging. Kagome usually jogged after school unless something more important needed her attention. With the November weather getting colder each day she wouldn't be able to complete her normal routine so she wanted to take every chance she got. After about fifteen minutes of running the bridge that led across a river and into the park was right in front her. That's also when she heard someone calling her name from behind. Slowing down she looked over her shoulder and regretted doing so when she saw him.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo called, running at a fast rate to catch up to her.

Kagome stopped and put on a fake smile. "Hi Hojo."

_What the heck is he doing here?!_

"What are you doing here?" she asked nice as she could.

"Well I was headed home from doing some jogging myself when I saw you. Do you run here often?"

"Actually I'm headed into the park," she said hoping that a was one of those people that believed the rumors about wild dogs.

"Really? Mind if I come with you?"

Inside Kagome screamed no but on the outside she shrugged and said, "If you want."

"Cool," he replied and they started to jog into the park.

The dirt trail made a path for them and as the tree's, bushes, and other vegetation past by.

"So I was trying to find you today," he informed her.

"Oh, really? Sorry I was running errands for a teacher," she lied not daring to ask why he was looking for her.

"Was it Mr. Chueng? He's always asking students to do work for him."

"Yep. File some papers, make some copies, and all that good stuff." Kagome wished she'd stayed home with the kitten.

"So have you heard of that amusement park? The one by..." Kagome zoned out about what Hojo was talking about and chose instead to focus on the nature around her. Occasionally she'd pop back in and say something to delay the inevitable question of whether she wanted to go with him on a date. But eventually Kagome ran out of distractions.

Then came a sudden rustle of bushes.

"So would you-"

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked and stopped jogging.

"What?" Hojo asked, oblivious, and looked around.

There was a snap of a twig and rustling of leaves about five feet up ahead. A brown dog soon exited from the bushes and onto the trail.

"It's just a dog," Hojo observed.

The dog was pretty big though. It's ear pointed straight up and it had a long thin tail. The dog turned and looked at them for a moment. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the dog lowered it's head with ears slightly pushed back, showing its teeth as a growl errupted. It's ears pushed against its skull.

Seeing it's defensive stature Kagome quickly looked down."Hojo, don't look it in the eyes and don't make any quick movements," Kagome silently warned looking at the ground by the dog.

"Are you freaken crazy?" Hojo hissed. "Maybe we can out run it."

"_No_," Kagome said sternly. The dog would more than likely catch them and attack. If they didn't threaten it or challenge it and slowly back away the dog might leave.

The dog took a few steps forward and barked. Kagome could see Hojo jump and move a few steps back from the corner of her eye. She silently cursed him. The animal took another step and Hojo bolted. The dog charged and Kagome was left with no other choice but to run now. Her white tenna shoes slapped against the dirt as she raced to catch up to Hojo who was only a couple feet in front of her.

As was her luck her foot went directly into a hole in the path making her lose balance and fall forward. In a last minute manuever she twisted her body so she landed on her rear with her hands braced behind her on the rough trail. Before Kagome could recover she saw the dog leap in toward her, jaws open with teeth showing. In her eyes it all seemed unreal as time slowed down. In a last resort to protect herself she put her arms in front of her to somewhat block the dog and closed her eyes for the impact.

A loud snarl ripped through the atmosphere and there was a sudden whine. Kagome opened her eyes to see the brown dog lying on its side while a white one towered over him.

The brown dog kicked all four legs to try and push the other dog away. Even attempting to bite. The white dog only snarled back showing its fangs and clacking them together as if he were going to bite. The brown dog whined and exposed its stomach and neck in defeat. Moving off the brown one the white dog barked and the loser ran off with its tail tucked between its legs back into the vegetation.

Kagome watched with wide eyes and wondered what would happen now. The white dog set its eyes on Kagome and she saw the glint of mettalic honey.

"Y-you're the dog from yesterday," she whispered still shaken up.

The dog moved towards her and she averted her eyes. He walked right up to her and sniffed. Kagome's heart raced when she felt him exhale and inhale. She almost jumped out of her skin when he nudged her upper leg with his nose. Kagome finally looked up and the dog sat there looking at her with his drooping ears perked up.

"G-good boy," she said shakily and began to stand up. She looked around.

_That good for nothing, non-listening, Hojo took off I guess_, she thought.

Kagome looked back down at the dog. "You know you're the first male I've been happy to see all day?"

It almost looked like the dog raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well thank you. If you come back with me I'll give you something to eat." She started walking. "If you're coming let's go," she called to the dog.

He seemed to be contemplating what to do for a moment before following Kagome home.

...

"I'm home!" Kagome called through the door but didn't enter. She saw Souta come down stairs. "Where's the kitten?

"In the living room. Why?"

"I have a dog with me."

"You brought home _more_ animals?" Souta asked in disbelief. "You're like a magnet for them or something."

"_A_ animal. He just saved me so he's special. I promised him some dinner."

"Whatever you say," Souta muttered and looked behind her. "Whoa! He's a big one."

"Yep. Stay out here boy. I'll be right back. Stay," she said sternly and went into the house.

"Mom can I have a bowl of that meat stew your making?"

"Sure. What for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while fulfilling her daughters request.

"I'll explain later. Promise."

"Well ok," Kagome's mom said handing her daughter the bowl of stew.

"Thanks!" Kagome took the stew and blew on it as she made her way back to the front door. "Alright, here you go boy." Kagome opened the door but didn't see the white dog. She frowned. "Here boy!" she called and whistled.

The white dog came bounding up from around the house where the shrine was.

"There you are! I thought you left. Here," she sat down on the steps and put the bowl in front of him.

He sniffed it and looked at her.

"Meat stew. Go ahead and eat, I'll leave you alone." Kagome went back inside to eat her own dinner and explain what had happened to her family.

Her mom forbid her from going into the park again, her grandpa went off to find some sutra's to ward off demon dogs, and Souta thought she'd found the coolest dog ever. When dinner was done with she went back outside and saw the bowl was licked clean and the dog was still there.

"Hey! You liked it huh?" There was a cold gust of wind that mad goose bumps rise on her arms. the sun was setting and the warmth it provided was leaving with it.

"Hm… If you come inside I'll give you another helping. And it's warmer in here! How 'bout it?" Kagome picked up the bowl and held the door open. "Come on," she urged.

The dog tentatively inched forward and into the house. Kagome closed the door behind them and led him up to her room.

"You can sleep here tonight and I'll let you go in the morning. If you want to go anyways." She made a bed on the floor of extra blankets and pillows.

The white dog looked at her and his nose seemed to keep twitching as he took in the scents.

"I'll be back. I'll get you another bowl and then go take a shower." Kagome left the room only to return with another bowl of stew as promised. Setting it down in front of the dog she grabbed her pajamas and left the room to take a shower. When she came back the dog was laying on the bed she had made for him with his eyes opened and alert.

She picked up the empty bowl and placed it on her desk. As a yawn escaped her mouth she laid down on her bed exhausted.

"Night boy." She yawned again and turned off the lights before flopping onto her own bed and fell asleep watching the white dog.

...

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story! Please R&R! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

Kagome woke up and pushed the covers off her body. She stretched out and felt the soreness of her rear and the bruises forming on her hands.

"Ouch," she commented out loud observing her scratched up palms.

She looked in the corner of the room where the dog had slept but only found on empty disheveled bed. The next thing she saw was her bedroom door was open so she quickly jumped up and went to investigate. She flew down the steps and into the living room scouting for the dog.

"Hey Souta," Kagome asked when she saw him come out of the kitchen. "Have you seen that white dog?"

"He's in the kitchen with mom," Souta answered.

"He's not causing any trouble is he?"

"Nope. I was down here and he came down the steps so I let him outside and back in."

The dog in question came into the room and sat next to Kagome.

"I could have sworn I closed my door..." Kagome reached down and petted the dog. "I'll be back," she told her brother before retreating back up the stairs to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater. When she returned she saw her grandpa and the dog staring at each other.

"Whats up with the starring contest?" Kagome whispered to her brother.

"Gramps is trying to show him who's the alpha around here," Souta whispered back. "But honestly I think the dog's winning."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Males_, she scoffed.

"Oh I think she's back let me get her for you," Kagome's mother said and came out of the kitchen holding the house phone. "Kagome! Eri is on the phone for you."

Kagome walked to her mother and took the phone still watching the male competition.

"Hey Eri," Kagome greeted.

"Hey! Why didn't you answer your cell phone yesterday?"

"My cell phone?" Kagome tried to remember where it was and smacked her forehead. It must have dropped out of her pocket when she fell in the park. "Lost it. Let's all meet tomorrow at that fast food place. I need to talk to you guys."

"Ok. But did you see Hojo yesterday? We tried to send him on a wild goose chase on the roof so you could get away."

Kagome scowled. _So that's why he came to the roof!_

"Yeah I did, but I'll explain in detail when I see you. Thanks for your help," Kagome said sincerely. It wasn't her friends fault she had some of the worst luck.

"Your welcome. So I'll see you tomorrow at...1:00 o'clock?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone. "Mom I lost my cell phone in the park and I'm going to go get it."

"Kagome! You can't go back there!" Mrs. Higurashi gaped.

"It's ok." Kagome thought of a way to convince her mom. "What if I took the dog?"

Her mother contemplated this for a moment. "Fine. But make it quick. No dilly dallying."

"No problem. Come on boy," Kagome called to the dog when she was at the front door.

Kagome's grandpa smirked. "Go ahead and go with her," he urged mockingly.

The dog growled at him.

"Hey Gramps, I think I saw a demon in that old storage shed," Souta said while drinking a glass of juice.

Kagome's grandpa looked away. "No demon will enter this shrine while I'm still alive!" he announced and hobbled off.

The dog seemed to smirk and trotted towards Kagome proudly, glancing back at the old man to rub in the loss.

Kagome opened the door to let the dog go first. "Aren't we a little too proud about winning against an old man?" Kagome snickered.

The dog only gave her a side glance.

...

"Found it!" Kagome announced and held up her cell phone. "It flew a good distance from where I fell..."

Kagome had been looking for the damn thing for almost a half an hour. Who knows how it had landed in a pile of weeds off the trail.

"Let's go boy," she told the white dog.

They started heading home and as they crossed the bridge over the river Kagome saw the one person she didn't want to. The boy turned his head and came towards Kagome.

"Hey! Kagome!" Hojo called and ran up to them.

The dog growled.

"Be good," Kagome ordered. "Hi Hojo." Today, Kagome was not up to acting fake. "What do you want?"

Hojo slowed down when he saw the dog. "I just wanted to apologize about...yesterday... I was about to go to your house and make sure you were ok. You are ok right?"

Kagome softened a bit. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hojo sighed in relief. "I'm glad." He looked at the dog. "When did you get a dog?" He reached out to pet the dog but jerked back his hand when the white dog snapped at him.

"Bad dog!" Kagome scorned. "Sorry Hojo he doesn't like strangers I guess. He's not actually mine."

"O-oh," Hojo replied holding his hand. "Ok well I'll see you around." Hojo waved and started jogging away.

Kagome squatted down next to the dog and petted him. "That was unnecessary... but thank you."

...

"I swear if Hojo asks us were you are today I'm gonna stick it to him," Ayumi slammed her locker. "He calls himself a man!"

"Calm down," Kagome replied. "Its all over now. I forgave him so lets change the topic."

Even though she had told her friends yesterday about Hojo leaving her in the forest when the wild dog had attacked they were still angry. None the less Kagome had made them promise to keep quiet about it.

The girls walked to lunch and upon entering Kagome saw Sesshoumaru surrounded with his crowd of fans as he stood in line.

"Geez, he's like a celebrity," Eri commented seeing the same thing.

The girls took their seats at their regular lunch table.

"Look who's hanging on his arm," Yuka nodded towards the scene.

The person in question was Kikyo, she considered herself queen of the school, and she was-unfortunately-Kagome's first cousin.

"I really don't see how you guys are related sometimes," Ayumi commented. "At first glance your definitely related by looks but when you see the two of you personality wise-"

"Polar opposites," Yuka finished.

Sesshoumaru looked right at Kagome and she held his gaze. He was a cocky guy for sure.

"Hey Kagome," Eri said.

Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru's eyes and looked at her friend. "What?"

"I just got a text that Hojo has tickets and is coming this way."

Kagome scowled. "Oh for the love of-! I'll see you guys later." She packed up her lunch and fled to the girl's bathroom.

She sent a message to Eri as she stood in the restroom.

_I'll be on the roof. DO NOT tell him._

Her phone vibrated a second later and she read the message from Eri:

_Gotcha._

The cell again vibrated and saw it was a text Yuka:

_Let him down gently!_

Another message came from Ayumi:

_Crush is little self-centered ego!_

Kagome laughed at the messages and didn't bother to reply. She peered out of the bathroom and maneuvered herself through the hallways and up the stairs to the roof. She could practically hear the spy music playing in her head.

Opening the door to the roof she saw a guy laying there with his eyes closed. It was none other then-

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said out loud.

"Running again?" he replied, keeping his eyes closed.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I'm going to reject him again. Not that it's any of you business."

"Hn."

"What about you? Weren't you just downstairs with your fans?" Kagome moved toward him slowly and decided to take a seat on the cement ground beside the aggravating guy.

"Hn. I told them to leave and they would not so I excused myself and came here."

"So you're on the run too huh? Well that's one thing we have in common," Kagome rested her head in her hand.

Sesshoumaru leaned up and looked her in the eye. "I do not _run_ from anyone," he stated coldly.

Kagome put her hands out in front of her. "Nothing to be ashamed of, us teenage girls can be_ quite_ scary."

He made a deep vibration of noise and glared at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" she giggled and when she settled down after a few minutes she asked, "So do you come here for lunch all the time?"

"Yes," he answered.

Kagome nodded and took out her lunch. "Have you eaten?"

"No. The food here is not very appetizing. I wait until I get home."

"What where you in line for then?"

Sesshoumaru held up a bottle of water.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Oh... But you could just pack a lunch ya know."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Here," she put her lunch between them. "You can have some of mine."

Sesshoumaru raised a thin black eyebrow at it.

"It's not a gourmet meal but its better than the food down there," Kagome explained motioning with her finger the cafeteria two stories below.

"I thought you only took care of animals," he stated staring at her somewhat intensely.

"Well you've growled at me already and you remind me of a dog I recently found so I could label you as an animal if you would like," she teased.

"Hn." He reached down and took a rice ball.

Kagome realized she was watching for his reaction when he took a bite . "So?" she asked.

"It is acceptable."

She rolled her eyes again. "Your pickier than any animal I've ever met," she scoffed and took a bite herself.

"Your hands."

Kagome cocked her head in confusion and looked at her hands.

"Oh," she replied with food still in her mouth. She finished chewing. "I fell and scratched them while jogging."

"You jog in November?"

Kagome smiled up at the clear blue sky as she answered him. "I like the numbing feeling running can give you. Plus it feels nice to stretch my muscles out. the weather is just another obstacle."

There was a moment of silence after she answered.

"You have a piece of rice on the side of your mouth," he stated suddenly.

Kagome took the napkin she had and wiped both sides of her mouth. "Gone?"

He reached over and licked the corner of her lips. "Yes."

Kagome blushed. "W-what d-did you just..."

Sesshoumaru smirked and chuckled.

_Right, he's a big ladies man_, she thought.

"Don't play with me. Unlike your fan base I won't enjoy it. I also won't hesitate to hit you," she threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied now grinning.

...

Kagome carried a box of heavy papers Mrs. Nakano had ordered Kagome to deliver to the office.

_She really does hate me_.

But today she didn't mind all that much. Concentrating on the box's weight rather than what Sesshoumaru had just done to her on the roof was a releif.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Hojo.

What was with this guy? It was just pissing her off now.

"I'm kinda busy Hojo," Kagome said. The box in her hands wasn't getting any lighter with her just standing there.

"This will only take a second. It's like fate that we would meet now huh? Alone at last."

_Fate has its sick jokes too I suppose_, Kagome thought distastefully.

Kagome's arms were getting tired and she could feel the box slipping.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the amusement park," Hojo held up to tickets for her to see. "The one I was talking about the other day."

"Hojo I can't go-"

Suddenly the heavy wait of the box dissapeared and an arm hooked a firm grip around Kagome's waist. She felt someones face settle into the crook of her neck.

"She is otherwise occupied," a deep voice stated beside her so close his breath tickled her ear.

Sesshoumaru?

"Do not mess with what is mine again," Sesshoumaru growled and the threat in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Reviewing what he had just said in her mind Kagome came out of the surprised stupor.

"Wait a minute! What is _yours_?!" Kagome asked in outrage. She wasn't some toy for heaven's sake!

"What the hell are you-" The rest of her sentence was muffled by a pair of lips on her own.

From the corner of her eye she saw Hojo retreat. Kagome didn't want to focus on the way the kiss felt. How it pulsated an electric current feelign through her whole body. No, she pushed away Sesshoumaru-or rather Sesshoumaru backed away.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagome yelled at him. Her blush was now just a testament of how angry she was.

"He'll leave you alone now."

"I didn't need _you_ to help me. And I am not anyones! I am not a toy Sesshoumaru, and I will not be treated like one," she seethed and gave him a cold stare.

She saw the box of papers being balanced in the palm of his hand. Kagome jerked it out of his grasp finding strength in her anger and quickly walked away in the direction of the office.

...

AN: Please R&R for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

Kagome laid on her back in the soft grass near the bridge that passed over a river. It's green color was slowly fading from the winter cold but it still felt soft. The almost silent sounds of the river moving made everything seem so calm as thw ind whirled around her creating a chill. Kagome was glad se had on her swea shirt and fake fur boots. The white dog laid down beside her resting it's large head on it's paws. He had been coming regularly everyday to visit but he hadn't tried to sleep in the house again. According to Souta he only came before Kagome got home from school. She reached a hand out and petted him on the head.

"I think I was too hard on Sesshoumaru," she said out loud. It had become a normal thing to talk to this dog.

The dog lifted it's head up to gaze at her.

"I mean he was just trying to help me out after all... But what did he expect? You don't just kiss someone so easily." Kagome frowned. "And the whole my territory thing just caught me off guard. In my defense he's a bit of a womanizer though."

The dog growled.

"Either your growling because you agree with me or you think I shouldn't assume things." Kagome looked at him. "Ya know, sometimes I think you can actually understand me." She smiled when he wagged his tail.

"I need to find a name for you. I've just been calling you boy. How about...Lucky?"

The dog crinkled its nose.

"Snowy?"

The dog shook its head in a sneeze.

"Fluffy? Marshmellow? Goldy?" Kagome joked.

The dog jumped up and started walking away across the grass twards the direction of her house.

"Hey! I was just kidding! I'll just stick to calling you boy!" she called after the dog but he didn't stop. "Wait for me!"

Kagome pushed herself up and jogged to catch up with the nameless dog.

...

"Kagome! Is it true?" Eri asked.

Kagome closed her locker and looked at her friend curiously. "Is what true?"

"That your dating Sesshoumaru! What else?" Yuka piped in.

"Its all over the school," said Ayumi.

"_What?!_" Kagome shouted utterly lost on what was happening.

"Hojo told everyone that Sesshoumaru kissed you yesterday and that you guys had a date planned this weekend," Eri explained.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered in shock. "Listen guys, what happened was-"

"There's my favorite cousin!" Kikyo put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Excuse me I have to have a word with Kagome," Kikyo informed Kagome's friends and rudely ushered Kagome towards the halls.

"Is it true you and Sesshoumaru are dating?" Kikyo asked blatantly.

"No! Its not true at all!" Kagome protested.

Kikyo smirked and let go of Kagome's shoulders coming to a stop by a window in the hall. "As I thought. Nothing but lies and rumors. I should have known the only reason Sesshoumaru would talk to you was probably to ask where his classes were." Kikyo gave a shrill laugh.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "What exactly are you implying?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and flipped her long black hair. "Well come on, you're not anything special. Compared to me your just so plain. Sesshoumaru needs a girlfriend with beauty, class, and a high social status. In other words, everything you're _not_."

"And you think you fit that role?" Kagome asked trying to restrain the urge to slap Kikyo across the face. "What about Inuyasha?"

That was another thing. Kikyo already had a boyfriend, but she was always looking to upgrade to something better that would boost her popularity.

"What about him? He's constantly doting on me hand and foot. More like a butler than a boyfriend. And of course I fit that role," Kikyo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So I suggest you run along and stop spreading lies. Not even in your dreams could you have someone like him."

"For your information I didn't take an interest in Sesshoumaru. He took one in _me_," Kagome stated, liking the way her cousins eyes became sharp and narrowed. "I won't stand here and be threatened by you Kikyo. I've been dealing with that self-centered, blimp inflated ego of yours since we were in grade school, but I will not deal with it now!" Kagome kept her voice down so she wouldn't attract attention.

Kagome had memories of Kikyo purposely going after boys she had liked just for fun. The real reason Kagome learned as she got older was Kikyo found much pleasure in vexing people, men and women alike.

_That's right_, Kagome thought.

Kagome was not the only one Kikyo had targeted. Whenever a girl had something better Kikyo then instantly wanted it and would do most anything to get it only to throw it away when the next upgrade came along. Always taunting and teasing ex-boyfriends when they were in a new relationship.

It was a sick selfish game.

Kagome was proud as she stared into her angry eyes that she had made Kikyo lose her cool composed face.

Kikyo realized her falter and recovered herself. "Watch the boundaries you over step cousin. The enemies you'll make will not be merciful," Kikyo sneered.

"Hey Kikyo!" Inuyasha called and came towards the two cousin's interupting their conversation. "I've been looking for yo-"

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha to her for a kiss and then quickly let him go giving Kagome a smirk before walking away.

Kagome felt like puking at the scene.

Inuyasha stood there dazed before bounding off to follow her. "Wait up Kikyo!"

Kagome stood there staring at the retreating couple feeling hate towards her cousin and pity for her childhood friend Inuyasha.

"It seems my half-brother has a rather bad taste in females," came a deep voice next to Kagome.

She turned and found Sesshoumar leaning against the wall beside seemed to just pop up every where now.

"Hm," was Kagome's reply until she realized what he had said. "_Brother_?" she turned to look at him. "_Inuyasha's your brother?"_

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected.

With the silence Kagome did a comparison of the two half-brothers. Inuyasha was shorter, and less muscular. Not to mention he had blue eyes and had cut his silver white hair ear length short and styled. The only reason he had done it was because Kikyo had mentioned something about liking guys with short hair.

"What a small strange world this is," Kagome mumbled. Then Kagome remembered something. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. In hindsight it was rude of me, you were just trying to help."

"I didn't take it to heart."

She looked back at him. "I'm also sorry those rumors were started about us being a couple. It's ridiculous how things spread so fast. I'll be sure to set everyone straight."

"No need."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"I had planned to make you my girlfriend yesterday but it seemed I had angered you."

Kagome blushed. "W-what?"

He smirked and leaned in closer. "I told the bothersome male yesterday not mess with what was mine."

Kagome took a few steps back before she realized he hand carolled her against the wall somehow.

"And I intend to make you just that," he whispered into her ear.

...

In the end Kagome had incoherently mumbled some lame excuse about the bell ringing for class and dashed away.

All day she was asked about the rumors and at first she'd set them straight. But as the day went on she either didn't answer at all or shrugged. Her mind was too distracted with what Sesshoumaru had said. Even when she pedaling home she was still pondering it.

A flash of white caught her eye and she slowed to a stop to see the white dog heading in the opposite direction of her house. Kagome pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. Usually the dog would already be at her house.

Curious, she followed him a good distance away. After about five minutes of tailing the dog she found herself staring at a white mansion guarded by tall pointed, iron gates. Behind the gates were thick and very large shrubbery that blocked the view of what was on the other side completely. The white dog did not turn down the sidewalk but trotted up to the center of the gate were there was no shrubbery but a driveway that led up to the over-sized house. He then slipped his body through the narrow space between the bars of the iron gate on to the lush green grass of the mansion. Kagome watched in shock as he jogged in the direction of the side of the house but lost her view as he passed behind some flower bushes.

Was this where the dog lived? Kagome wondered to herself. She had assumed he was just a stray because of a lack of collar.

Kagome pushed swung her legs off her bike and crossed the street to walk up to the gates. As she stood there trying to get a better look of where the dog had a gone someone interrupted.

"Can I help you?" A female voice boasted from the intercom to Kagome's left making Kagome jump back in surprise.

"Um." Did she really want to know if the dog lived here? Kagome looks at the intercom and bit her lip.

Yes she did.

She pressed the green button on the intercom system and spoke into it. "Yes you can. I'm here to talk with the owner about a missing dog."

"One moment." A few minutes went by before the iron gates moved open and the woman spoke again. "Please move to the front door."

Kagome pushed her bike along the red brick path up to the mansion's front doors. They were white with golden knobs and Kagome hesitated before ringing the door bell. She could hear the muffled ding-dong sound ring inside.

An older man answered the door and held it open for her without saying a word. Never the less Kagome thanked him and entered timidly.

The wooden floors were shining and the room was tinted a yellow from the sunlight and hanging chandelier.

"You wanted to talk to the owner about a dog?" A male voice called.

Kagome turned to see a man with long white silver hair in a pony tail and ice blue eyes come out of the foyer to her right.

_Does everyone have that color hair now?_ Kagome thought.

"Yes." She bowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Sorry to intrude."

"Please stand up, there is no need for such formalities. I am InuTaisho, the owner. You may call me Taisho."

Taisho?

Kagome was about to ask if he was related to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when he spoke again.

"Please come to the living room and we'll talk about this dog."

Kagome quietly followed him into a big room with a flat screen television and luxurious looking black leather couches. The walls were painted a soft beige and trimming on the bottom a deep marron red. Kagome immediately recognized the woman sitting in a love seat.

"Izayoi?" Kagome asked moving closer to her.

The woman in question looked up making her long black hair move across her pale skin. "Kagome?" The woman got up from her seat and hugged Kagome then took a step back to look at her. "I haven't seen you since you were small! Look how pretty you've become!"

"Its been a long time," Kagome agreed.

She was Inuyasha's mother. Kagome would see her a lot when playing at the park or at Inuyasha's house when she was younger.

"Did you move into a different house? I don't remember ever being here when I was younger."

"Ah yes. We moved the summer before you entered high school."

"Oh," Kagome said in understanding.

That made sense. Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship had started to deteriorate before that summer.

"Looks like you two already know each other," Taisho stated with a smile.

"Kagome and Inuyasha used to play together when they were little. She's Kikyo's cousin."

"Ah," he replied and gave Kagome a once over. "I can see the resemblance. Please, make yourself comfortable. Any friend of my wife's is a friend of mine." Taisho took his own seat with his wife on the love seat while Kagome sat diligently in a cushioned chair to their left.

"What brings you for a visit?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh well, a white male dog with gold eyes has been frequently visiting my house. I saw him enter on to your property so I was wondering if he belonged to you."

Taisho's eye brows went up. "Yes, he is...ours," he replied slowly.

"I'm leaving now," came a deep voice.

Kagome turned her head to see Sesshoumaru coming down a flight of stairs.

Upon seeing her he raised a single eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru," his father addressed him, "have you met Kagome? She's a friend of your brothers."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am acquainted with her."

"She came here to talk about _a white dog that often visits her home_." He seemed to draw out the last part of the sentence and put importance on it.

"But he's no trouble at all, in fact my family enjoys his company," Kagome explained. "He actually saved me when I was attacked by a wild dog in the park."

Now the shock showed on Taisho's face clearly. "Really now? He's not one for strangers." His eyes flickered to Sesshoumaru for enough time to make contact.

"Well he does growl at other men sometimes when we're walking together and he only seems to tolerate my grandfather I suppose."

Taisho chuckled. "Would you like to stay for dinner Kagome? I would love to hear more about what _our dog _does while he's in your company."

"I'd be happy to join you," Kagome accepted with a smile. "Please excuse me while call my mom to tell her I'll be staying."

Taisho nodded and Kagome left the room to make the phone call. When she returned she could feel the tension in the room like she had come into a sauna. By the looks of it, Sesshoumaru and his father seem to be the source. Kagome took her seat again flickering her eye's between the two males.

"Sesshoumaru, weren't you leaving to go somewhere?" Taisho asked like he was challenging him.

"It would be rude to leave, now that we have a guest father," Sesshoumaru grinded out.

Kagome would have interrupted and told Sesshoumaru he could leave but decided she rather not speak to him while he was having a stare down with his father.

"What is his name?" she directed the question to Izayoi.

Izayoi cocked her head quizically.

"The dog," Kagome explained. "Up until now I've just called him boy." It would be nice to finally put a name to the dog.

Izayoi looked at both males before looking at Kagome. "Ah, of course..." Her lips pursed together in a thin line. "His name is..."

"His name is Sesshoumaru," Taisho answered while still looking at Sesshoumaru. Then he turned to look at KAgome with a kid smile. "We adopted him from a shelter and the dog resembled my son in looks and personality so much we named him Sesshoumaru Jr."

Sesshoumaru growled and glared at his father intensely.

"See!" Taisho pointed and chuckled.

"He does resemble the dog," Kagome agreed. Now that Taisho had pointed it out the dog was very much like Sesshoumaru except that Kagome didn't have trouble being around the dog.

The older man that had let Kagome into the house, came back into the room. "Dinner is ready."

Tashio slapped his hands together. "Shall we continue this talk in the dining room then?"

They all stood and made their way into the other room. Kagome felt very out of place here. Not only in the beautiful expensive house but among it's very élite owners. Compared to them Kagome was plain and ordinary. She could hear Kikyo's words bouncing around her mind and quickly thought of something else.

"Will Inuyasha be joining us?" Kagome asked.

"No he's out with Kikyo," Izayoi retorted.

"So Kagome do you go to the same school as my sons?" Taisho inquired.

"Yes I do."

"How is Sesshoumaru? Cold and ant-isocial?" Taisho grunted as Izayoi elbowed him in the ribs.

Water was poured into crystal classes and Kagome rejected the offered wine and champagne. The food was set in front of them as they talked.

"Actually he's really popular." Kagome thanked the person who sat down her plate. "Especially with the girls at our school."

"Not all the girls though," Sesshoumaru interjected and Kagome caught his glance.

She assumed that was meant for her and ignored it.

"Well he is his father's son," Taisho said with pride earning a warning look from his wife. He cleared his throat. "So Kagome please tell us how you first found our dog."

Kagome told them about the guys in the alley, then about the time she was saved, and a few funny moments here and there. By the time she was done dinner was finished and they were back in the living room having dessert, expect Sesshoumaru who claimed he didn't like sweets.

"Well your stories certainly explain where the dog has been going. He leaves constantly, and at first we were worried, but he always comes back," Taisho smirked at his son.

"Perhaps one of these days he won't," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Maybe we're just not the right owners for him. It only takes one person," Taisho countered and the two were again at a stand still. Sesshoumaru cold and angry. Taisho cocky and mocking.

Kagome took a bite of the chocolate cake she had been handed and looked at Izayoi for an explanation for the situation.

"Men," Izayoi shrugged with a sweet smile.

...

AN: Kagome sure is getting close to the truth huh?

R&R with your questions, comments, etc.!

The more feedback the more I'm willing to write ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

"Thank you for the dinner," Kagome bowed.

"Come back any time dear," Izayoi replied leaning in to her husbands shoulder as he put an arm around her.

"Sesshoumaru please escort Kagome home. It's too dark for a young lady like herself to be walking home alone."

"That's not necessary"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome and like that it was final.

Kagome waved to the couple as she left with Sesshoumaru, the last person she wanted to be alone with.

"Sorry you had to walk me home," she apologized.

"Hn."

He seemed to be in deep in thought and Kagome left him alone. The sound of their footsteps and the occasional clink of her bike were the only noises in the quiet night. Kagome tried to think of something to say but whatever she came up with sounded strange to say in this moment. Kagome sighed and noticed the white cloud of mist come from her breath. It was getting colder and colder each day. Yellow street lights that lined the sidewalk guided them.

They took a left turn and Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why do you wear gold contacts?" Kagome suddenly blurted out looking straight ahead down the street.

The question seemed to get Sesshoumaru's attention because he looked down at her.

"Well I mean your father and brother-half brother," she corrected herself, "have blue eyes but you have gold. I was just kinda wondering why you hid your's."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and smirked. "I do not were contacts. This is my real eye color."

Kagome couldn't help but gape and lean her face up close to his to study the eyes in question. Unknowingly falling into his trap.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on the back of her head and brought his lips down upon her slightly parted mouth. Kagome was startled at first at the realization of what was happening. She gripped his upper arm to push away but he held firm. Kagome slowly relaxed into the kiss. If it had been anyone else would she have struggled more?

_It's not like I can push him away anyways...,_she thought, trying hard not to feel how enjoyable the kiss felt.

His thin lips moved slowly over hers. The gentleness in the kiss made it feel like a soft caress.

She shivered when he trailed a hand down her arm and when he pulled away she was feeling a sense of loss.

"Good night," he replied and started to walk away.

Kagome tuned back into reality and whipped her head around. Just a few feet away stood the shrine and her home. She looked back to yell a thanks but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

A thought popped into her head. _How did he know where I lived?_

She hadn't really given any directions since she herself had been too busy thinking and talking.

Real eye color huh? she thought curiously.

An image of the white dog subconsciously popped into her mind.

...

_This is ridiculous_, Kagome thought. _I must be losing it._

It had been two days since the Tuesday night where Sesshoumaru had walked her home and kissed her. However her mind was not blurred with embarrassment or other feelings about the second kiss, but racing the suspicion. It was now Friday and with Kagome already finishing the school da the start of winter break. She was walking her bike to the grocery store to fetch some things for dinner but her mind strayed towards Sesshoumaru as she walked on.

He looked and acted like the white dog. Then again Taisho had pointed that out. But whose eyes were naturally gold? That was just odd.

Not to mention how he had known where she had lived. But perhaps Kagome had somehow lead them without saying anything. Sesshoumaru was good at reading body language...

_It's all one big coincidence_, she tried to tell herself.

No way was she going to be sent to some loony bin because she had thoughts about someone being able to transform into a dog. Even though Kagome told herself all this she couldn't help but me extra observant anytime the white dog came for a visit or she caught sight of Sesshoumaru these last few days of school.

A loud honk from a car next to her made Kagome stop and look to her left. It hadn't been directed towards her but at the traffic the driver was stuck in. Kagome kept walking but realized as she looked around that she was no where near the store at all! Somehow she had wandered past the store and into a place she didn't even recognize.

Kagome face palmed and groaned. Her and her stupid over thinking. She turned her bike around and walked back the way she had came. Nothing looked remotely familiar as she went on though. She stopped at an alley and on the other side of the long narrow passage she could recognize a bright candy store sign she stopped by once in awhile.

The more rational side of Kagome said not to go down the barley lite alley. But the other side of Kagome just wanted to get home. So she headed down the alley intent on getting to the other side.

The place was filthy with trash and who knew what else. It felt damp which only decreased the temperature.

Halfway there, she reasssureed herself as she took another step.

A loud bark echoed through the alley making her jump in surprise. Kagome whipped around to see the white dog.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

The dog pushed against her legs with his head with so much force Kagome started to move forward toward the end of the alley.

"H-hey! What's wrong boy?" she asked.

"Hey I think he went down here!" a voice yelled from the way Kagome had entered.

"We'll get that damn mutt!" another shouted.

There were footsteps and Kagome saw four guys come down the alley. The white dog growled fiercely and flashed its teeth at them. He stood protectively in front of Kagome.

"Ah," Kagome didn't know what to make of the situation. "Is there a reason your chasing my dog?" Kagome tried to sound stern but she and the dog were out numbered here.

"What? You think that _thing_ is your dog?" the biggest guy asked.

"Sesshoumaru has an owner," a blonde guy and his spiky white haired friend laughed.

The dog growled and clacked it's teeth.

"Just get out of here girl. This has nothing to do with you," said a lean guy cracking his knuckles. "Run along."

_They wanted to beat up the dog?_ she thought in outrage.

"I can't allow you to harm an animal! Just leave him alone!" Kagome shouted and stepped next to the white dog in her own protective stance.

"Stupid bitch, get out of here!" A hand came out towards her and she went to put her arms out and turn her face away.

The blow never came but instead there was a cruching noise and a gasp of pain from someone. The sound was similar to twigs being snapped. It made Kagome open her eyes to see a very tall man, holding the thrown hand.

"Hitting something that belongs to me would not be a smart choice," the voice threatened and gripped the lean guy's fist harder.

The cracking sound could be heard again and the lean man gave another gasp of pain as he was forced onto his knees.

The coldness of the voice and and the long silver hair made Kagome gasp.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.

He gave her a side glance before returning to the men in front of him.

"Jinks!" The bigger guy called to his friend.

"So demon mutt comes out finally!" The spiky white haired mocked.

_D-demon mutt?_ Kagome mentally stuttered and looked around to see the white dog was gone. _Am I hallucinating right now?_

"Leave. Now." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome couldn't tell who it was meant for but she was frozen in place.

"No way!" the lean guy spoke getting back to his feet. "We came for revenge and we're gonna get it!" He threw a fist towards Sesshoumaru who blocked it and hit back right aross the jaw with unhuman speed.

Their was a sudden blast of neon yellow radiating from the spiky haired guy and Kagome noticed his face suddenly had tattoos of jagged yellow markings coming from the side of his eyes and on his neck.

"Get him Tonka!" The blonde cheered on with a malicious smile.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist rigth as a bright orb of yellow thrown from the Tonka's hand directly at them. Kagome looked back and noticed the ball of yellow and left a very large indent in the cement ground.

_What the hell is going on?!_ she thought.

Sesshoumaur jumped back further and placed Kagome behind a garbage disposal unit were she crouched down.

"Stay here," he ordered and then disappeared.

There were more blasts and then grunts and moans of pain. Kagome did not dare peek out at the scene. Her mind was swirling with plausible explanations. Everything got quiet and KAgome crouch further into the alley wall as she heard footsteps. Sesshoumaru stood before her again. He held out a hand that she nervously took and helped her back onto her feet.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked looking over her.

"I-I'm fine," she replied. "I think anyways... So um, yeah. Either I'm having a very odd dream or...I'm not sure what the other choice is actually."

"This is not a dream," he answered for her.

"Then what the hell is going on then?!" she shouted suddenly.

"You will not believe me but I am a demon," he said cautiously watching her intently. "I myself and my family are Inu demons. The people who attacked me where also demons."

"B-but I thought demons were supposed to be ugly and super evil looking. Like lots of sharp teeth or horns," Kagome stated.

"There are demons like that," he agreed. "But most are good-natured in this time period. Near the end of the Feudal Era demons and other creatures on the verge of losing existence started to disguise themselves as humans so we would not be hunted down and killed any longer."

She pointed at him. "And you said your family were demons."

Sesshoumarun nodded. "My father, mother, and I are full-blooded demons. Inuyasha is half-demon, a hanyou, since his mother his fully human."

Kagome recollected a memory from her childhood.

"He doesn't happen to have small white dog ears when he's in his normal form does he?" she squeaked.

"He does."

"Oh my god it's true." Kagome gripped his arm for support. "When me and Inuyasha were kids he showed me a 'trick' were he could give himself dog ears. I was too young to even think it was strange. I only thought they were the cutest thing ever."

"Now you know our secret. I must ask that you keep it hidden."

"Y-yeah of course! I don't think anyone will ever believe me anyways..." she muttered and thought more about what he said when their was a groan from behind him. "Can we talk more about this somewhere else?"

"Hn."

He grabbed her bike and pushed it over the unmoving bodies. Kagome took the handles and looked back.

"Are they...?"

"No. Only unconscious," he replied. "I held back because you were present."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she openly gaped at him. "You call that holding back?!" She pointed to the grown men laying on the ground with blood puddled under them.

"I could have killed them." He smirked as they started walking.

Kagome snapped her mouth closed and followed him; mentally making a list of questions she wanted ask.

...


End file.
